NaLu short story
by xXvk16Xx
Summary: i don't know what to say, just read and find out. its sweet and cute, well for me :D Natsu X Lucy NaLu its short so it wouldn't hurt if i borrow some of your time to read this its just 784 words thank you :3


**this is a short story of my favorite NaLu~**

**Lucy's P.O.V. ****_all_**

* * *

I became happy for once in my love life. After i broke up with that douche, Sting, i never felt so happy before. I got together with my best friend Natsu, i like... no love him, turns out he loves me too. Sting cheated on me, broke my heart, date Minerva as my heart shatter to million pieces. After i found out they, they what do you call that... ah yes, they separate and went to different path. Why would they do that?, i should be the one doing that. But forget it, i'm happy now, with Natsu.

Natsu and Happy moved into my apartment, were living like a real family. Today was our 1st year anniversary, and he said he'll take me too a restaurant. After that he went to the guild and he told me that he'll pick me up at 6:30. I looked at the clock, my eyes widened 6:00 _'time goes by so fast' _i though -sigh- "Better get ready don't want to make **_my_**Natsu waiting" i said with no one in particular.

after 30 mins.~

I heard someone knocked at my bedroom door. _'Natsu never used the door' _i thought "Come in" Natsu went inside, he look so cute he's wearing a tux and and his scarf. _'why does he look so stunned?' _i questioned myself "Natsu, are you okay?" i asked

"You look stunning" he said and kissed me, full of passion. I was shocked at first but then i relaxed and melted into the kiss with a hint of pink on my cheeks. A couple of seconds, we parted "Ready for our date?" he asked and i nodded

We went to a restaurant, but not an ordinary restaurant. They only serve desserts, and don't you know how much i love dessert?

"Thank you so much Natsu" i said "Anything for my girl" he said and i blushed

We chatted happily until i saw Minerva, outside the restaurant motioning for me to go outside. I excused myself from Natsu and went outside. I honestly wanna smack her that time. Me and Natsu are sharing a cake, i had a strawberry milkshake and he got a fire whiskey.

* * *

**Bold-Lucy** _Italics-Minerva_

**"What do you want?, can't you see i'm busy?"**

_"Nothing i just wanna tell you that i'm dating your ex-boyfriend"_

**"Okay, by the way i still have a milkshake"**

_"so?"_

**"Nothing i just thought you wanted, another left over" ****(oh snap!)**

_"Why you bitch..."_

**"Excuse me", "I think it's the other way around", "did you forget that your that fucking bitch that stole my boyfriend"**

**"And you didn't know don't you?", "Sting's just playing with you, hes a douche, right now hes probably with Yukino"**

_"No he won't do that"_

**"Too bad he already did" *pointing at a certain couple in the part***

**"Well if you'll excuse me i'm going back to my date"**

***i left her, and she started crying* ****_'that's what you get, you deserve it' _****i thought**

* * *

I went inside, Natsu was still there waiting for me. There's two cupcakes on the table, i walked over then kiss Natsu's forehead.

"Sorry i talked to someone outside"i said

"Nah, that's okay", "at least you didn't leave me"he said grinning at me

"Why would i leave you?", "I love you so much"i said then took a bite of the chocolate cupcake, it so delicious but then i bit something hard. I spit it out of my mouth and i looked at it, it looks like a- _gasp_

"I love you too Lucy, and so can you be mine, forever?"he kneel down holding the ring "Lucy Heartfilia will you marry me?" he said everybody in the restaurant was looking at us i nodded tears streaming down my face "I will" i said. He stood up and slip the ring trough my finger, i looked at it and smiled. He then grabbed my chin and kiss me. I can't believe it first were team mate, we became partner, become boyfriend-girlfriend, and now were engaged. I'm so happy i broke up with Sting, if i didn't i wouldn't be in this **_wonderful_**situation. I love Natsu annd he loves me. I can't wait to tell them, especially Mira and Levy-chan.

* * *

**thank you for reading**

**i have two other stories ****_"sing a long" _****and ****_"elemental dragon slayer"_**

**the're both NaLu**

**tnx again and bbbbbyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeee iiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**ri-chan :D**


End file.
